


stick around

by platonics



Series: femslash february 2021! [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Blankets, Commitment, F/F, Femslash February, Handholding, Hot Chocolate, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Post-Canon, Stargazing, a little melancholy but mostly happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: “Couldn’t sleep,” she said simply, shrugging. “I thought I’d get some fresh air. There’s something calming about the night sky, don’t you think?”Together, it's possible for Kyoko and Hina to move on after the Tragedy.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko
Series: femslash february 2021! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	stick around

**Author's Note:**

> femslash feb day 8: promise
> 
> post-canon kirihina! tbh i always casually thought this ship was cute but didn't think too much abt it until i started reading livali's fics...absolutely exquisite

“Hey, what are you doing up here?” A thermos of hot chocolate in each hand and a blanket tucked under her arm, Hina stepped out onto the rooftop, letting the door fall closed behind her. Stars speckled the night sky, free of much of the light pollution she remembered from her childhood. Japan, and the world in general, was gradually recovering from the tragedy, but cities weren’t what they used to be. Maybe they never would be again, and maybe that wouldn’t be an entirely bad thing.

Before she could get too deep into those kinds of thoughts though, Kyoko responded.

“Couldn’t sleep,” she said simply, shrugging. “I thought I’d get some fresh air. There’s something calming about the night sky, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Hina agreed, smiling even though Kyoko wasn’t looking. She could understand the sentiment. After all that time locked up in the school building, unable to see the sky at all, and then dealing with air pollution and other hazards that warranted limiting outdoor time to a minimum, it sometimes felt like a luxury to be able to do things like that. 

Maybe there was some value in not taking those things for granted.

“You must be cold though,” she continued. “It’s pretty chilly out tonight even for me.” Hina hadn’t fully outgrown her younger self’s penchant for dressing lightly even in the dead of winter, but she’d grown more aware that others didn’t have the same tolerance. And, to keep her friends from worrying, she even bundled up a little more than she used to.

Walking over to where Kyoko was sitting, she offered her one of the thermoses before sitting down beside her, spreading the blanket over them both. It was big and fluffy, perfect for sharing. And if that sharing required her to get closer to Kyoko than she would have to otherwise...Well, that was just another bonus.

“Thank you.” That small smile was a bonus too, something that still felt like a treasure every time. She was pretty sure that would never change, no matter how many years they knew each other.

“No problem! What are friends for?” Or more than friends, really. They’d been dancing around each other for quite some time already, acting like a couple without ever having a conversation about it. 

It frustrated Hina sometimes, but she endured it. She had no idea if Kyoko returned her feelings, and the thought of tainting their friendship or even losing her completely over a confession gone wrong was terrifying. Better to just let things continue as they were, even if it went against her usual straightforwardness. 

Kyoko chuckled softly, moving a little closer to her as she took a sip of cocoa.

“I’d say we’re more than that by now, wouldn’t you?”

“Huh?” Hina gripped her thermos with both hands, hoping the confused panic wasn’t as obvious on her face as it felt like it must be.

“We’ve been living together for years, sharing our lives,” Kyoko pointed out, one gloved hand moving to fix her hair, ruffled as it was by the breeze. “Friend seems like too casual a word. Do you disagree?”

“No, not at all! I feel exactly the same way, Kyoko-chan.” Hina chuckled nervously, gazing out at the vast sky beyond their building. It still felt a little crazy to think that they had such a big role in the world around them drawing closer to something more peaceful than the past several years had been. Growing up, she always thought she’d be famous for winning competitions as a swimmer, not for, well, helping to save the world.

Maybe the unbelievability of it all was part of what made it so hard to feel comfortable and secure with what things were like now. She went through life feeling like the rug could be ripped out from under her at any moment. But then again, they were all like that, weren’t they? Maybe Kyoko was just as afraid of ending up scared and alone as she was, despite how rarely she showed it.

“Honestly...I feel really lucky that you’ve wanted to stick around so long,” she admitted, finally glancing over at Kyoko again. She was so beautiful, bright violet eyes and lilac hair practically glowing in the moonlight.

“Hardly. If anything, I’m the lucky one,” she retorted, surprising Hina enough to make heat rise to her cheeks, lips curling into a smile.

“Then maybe we should make a promise. That we’ll stay by each other’s side no matter what.”

Kyoko let out a long exhale, but it wasn’t a sigh. Nothing exasperated. More like finally letting out a breath of relief. She nodded, gloved hand resting atop Hina’s bare one, both tangled up in the warm blanket.

“Alright then. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic: tfw ur basically in a long term relationship with someone but ur both useless lesbians so neither of u realize ur dating


End file.
